


Hushaby

by jeannedarcprice



Series: Absolute Trust [7]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Quiet Sex, space hamster - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-27 10:17:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15022442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeannedarcprice/pseuds/jeannedarcprice
Summary: Tonight, Gil and Scott need to be quiet....





	Hushaby

**Author's Note:**

> A fluffy (but slightly more mature) one shot based on [jupiter23's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupiter23/) head canon, more specifically that Scott’s the louder of the two in bed, so he’s had to use something to muffle his voice a few times.

Cool, hazy light filtered in through the blinds, let in to illuminate the dark, lavishly furnished room and wooden floor boards. _Only the best for the Pathfinder_ , he was told when they allocated him this apartment on the Nexus.

Rhythmic shuffling sounded from the bed, heat rising from under the sheets, the mattress sighing in complaint as it contracted. Heavy breathing - two sets - flowed through the still air, before a low moan sounded that was cut short. The barely audible movements ramped up into a crescendo, and several high-pitched noises punctuated the room.

“ _Fuck,_ Gil!”

“Shh! Shhhhhhhhh!”

A gasp. A giggle.  Then the voices went quiet again.

Scott shut his eyes tightly, holding his breath to stop the lustful sounds that he desperately wanted to loose from his mouth. The feeling of his lover was always extraordinary, and he was filling him enthusiastically – so enthusiastically now that he wouldn’t be able to keep his voice at bay much longer. He hid his face deep in the pillow, is hand pawing above his head for something, _anything_ , to enclose his mouth around to stop his voice from escaping the back of his throat.

Gil kissed the nape of his neck, smoothing his hands over the waist and hips underneath him, getting a firmer grip so he could drive himself deeper. It had the desired effect, Scott quickly stuffing whatever he had just found into his mouth as he choked out a feeble sound.

“Oh my god, Scott! You trying to be quiet is turning me on! Maybe I should try gagging you sometime...”

The hissed, groan of a comment was whispered urgently into his ear. Scott knew Gil was close, could _feel_ in his movements that he was close. He wanted to cry out at the sensations – instead he whimpered and supressed his voice under the soft fabric that he urgently bit down on.

Gil grasped Scott’s thigh to bring their skin closer, thrusting his hips to send himself over the edge. He secured his other arm firmly around his lover’s neck, pulling it sideways so he could nuzzle it as he felt him shudder beneath him. He spied the item in Scott’s mouth and would have chuckled if he hadn’t spilt himself into him at that precise moment. Scott couldn’t contain himself either, a single heated yelp ending in a long stutter escaping him even through the soft muzzle.

Gil groaned longingly and sucked kisses into Scott’s hairline behind his ear in response to the noise he had made, to the feeling of their bodies as they writhed against each other in the aftermath of their lovemaking. He rolled off Scott’s back and stretched, taking in a deep breath that expanded his wide chest. Scott lay on his side, his eyes closed, his breathing coming down from the high. He felt Gil’s weight come back up behind him and he turned as he was greeted by a kiss on his shoulder.

They both heard a gurgle coming from the corner of the room, followed by a soft shifting in bedsheets. They smiled at each other.

“Sounds like she’s still asleep...” Scott murmured, smiling dreamily, looking at Gil through lash heavy eyes. Gil chuckled softy, the noise barely leaving his throat when he saw again what had helped stifle Scott’s pleasure-filled moans.

“I’m not sure the _real_ Baked Potato would appreciate what you just did there!”

Scott frowned at the comment, his eyes flitting to the side. He couldn’t see what he’d used and moved a hand up to grasp at it, bringing what he’d thought had been a towel to his face.

He smiled as it came into view, and his eyes lit up as they met Gil’s. It was hand-made – something ‘Auntie Sara’ had made (but mostly sewn by ‘Uncle Jaal’) - an exact replica of their pet which had been gifted to Meri at her birth. He’d been playing with her on the bed earlier that day, making the plush tickle her belly as she held the tail between her toothless gums and sucked on it.

“It’s only going to get harder to get away with this the older she gets...” Gil sighed, shuffling and unceremoniously placing the toy over Scott’s eyes.

“So? Like with Jill tonight, we ask for some alone time!” His face scrunched up into a beaming smile before he batted the toy away, inviting the full lipped kisses that Gil planted softly on his own. The redhead snuggled up to him and they settled down in the darkness, the gentle breathing of three the only noise in the room.

“Say goodbye to our love life!” Scott chortled, already feeling Gil’s body relax as sleep was taking him. A soft snort left his nose in reply, and Scott turned around so he could cradle Gil’s head against his chest. “You need all the sleep you can get, Red.”

“Mmm?”

“When she wakes, it’s _your_ turn to feed her!”

Scott felt a warm squeeze on his hand, knowing that there was no complaint, and pecked Gil’s forehead before he too drifted off to sleep.

 

\- END –

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> You can find my Gilder related art (and more head canons!) on my [Tumblr blog ](https://jeannedarcprice.tumblr.com/)


End file.
